Lights Torture
by MetalHeadMunchies09
Summary: Lights weakness was shown to all of the Detectives while working on the Kira case. Matsuda plans to make full use of it... Nothing 'suggestive' Just fun. -I own Nothing-


_Sigh_

Light Yagami was getting a little aggravated… no, he was already beyond that. He was sleepy as hell, he was hungry, he was greasy from not showering, and his eyes were aching painfully because of the damn computer in from of him. The only thing he wanted to do right now was stand up, stretch, punch something in the face, grab a burger, and go home and sleep until he felt ready to get up.

But damn it, he was Light _fucking _Yagami, God of the New World, super genius, always calm and controlled with anything he was faced with. If he suddenly acted out and did what he dearly wished to do right now (see above) that damn Ryuuzaki would only think it was because the _stress _of being Kira was getting to him, and never considering that the _stress_ of sitting here for hours upon hours in front of a computer was really starting to just _suck_.

Groaning internally, Light leaned back a little in his seat, and closed his eyes to re-moisturize them. Right now, they didn't have any new leads to follow, so they were just reviewing old stuff to try and find one. He was sure that everyone else in the room, except for probably Ryuuzaki himself, was feeling just as bad as he was.

After just a moment of relaxation, Light decided that he better get back to work, as to avoid suspicion, when all of a sudden, there was a sharp prod in his side.

"Ah!" His body gave a small spasm to the touch, his eyes flew open, and he bent over slightly to protect himself.

"Dad!" he said angrily, his eyes locking on the smirking detective who stood over him "What was that for?"

The older detectives smirk got wider, "Sorry if I scared you Light, I was just making sure that you hadn't fallen asleep or anything. We're all tired here, so it just wouldn't be fair if you got to nap while the rest of us worked."

Light leveled a cold glare at his dad for a moment, before sighing.

"…I'm going to the bathroom." He stood up, stretched a little, and started toward the bathroom with easy strides. After he did his business, washed his hands, splashed his face with water, and let out the long, sleepy yawn that he had been holding in for the past 20 minutes, he left the comfort of the bathroom, ready to take on the Kira case once again.

_ Flashback- 4 minutes and 34 seconds ago_

_Soichiro Yagami still had a smile lingering on his lips after his son left the room. He refilled his cup with coffee from the pot before sitting back down with the other detectives._

_Matsuda was grinning like a fool. _

"_Hey Chief, I didn't know Light was so ticklish."_

_Soichiro glanced up from the file he was looking over._

"_Huh? Oh, yes. You wouldn't be able to tell, but Light is probably one of the most ticklish people you will ever meet. One touch can send him over the edge."_

_Matsuda pressed his finger to his lips, still smiling a little. Then, unknown to the others, a diabolical look came over his face. In his mind, he started laughing like a deranged scientist. He took a moment to thank the Lord that he was not at all ticklish…_

_ End Flashback_

Light re-entered the room, hands in his pockets, his long bangs hanging in his eyes. Everything was quite and calm… until IT happened, the moment that completely and utterly fucked him up.

Matsuda came out of no were, and tackled him from the side, taking them both to the ground. Light, having been taken by surprise, was so startled; he couldn't even fight as Matsuda straddled him, using his knees to trap his hands.

"What the _fuck,_ Matsuda!" Light half shouted, now coming to his senses enough to struggle. "What the hell is your problem! Have you finally lost- _AH!_"

Light was suddenly cut off from his rant with a poke in his stomach. Just as suddenly as it happened, Light went completely still, frozen like a deer in headlights, staring right into Matsuda's eyes. The implications of his situation now setting in Light started to struggle even more desperately.

"_Oh no_. No, no, no, NO! Don't you _dare,_ Matsuda!"

Right now, all of the other detectives were torn between laughing at Lights predicament, because it wasn't every day you saw him freaked out like he was, and slapping Matsuda for being an idiot.

L was sitting (squatting) in his chair, thumb at his lips, and his head cocked at a curious angle. Having not been paying attention before, he was trying to figure out what had Light so freaked out. Right now, his thought process was as such-

"Does Light think Matsuda is trying to sexually molest him? … _Is _Matsuda trying to molest him? … That's not very professional…Right?"

L saw no one else was making a move, so he decided to wait and let them sort it out.

Matsuda couldn't help but grin. The look on Lights face was just too funny. Lights face always screamed confidence and calmness, but now all it screamed was 'OH SHIT!'

With an evil chuckle, Matsuda un-tucked Lights shirt, then un-buttoned it. He then moved the garment away from Lights body as much as he could with Lights hands pinned. In less than 30 seconds, Lights smooth chest and stomach were bare, and just _begging _to be tickled… well, at least to Matsuda.

Light was so frustrated he was close to tears. Who knew Matsuda was so _heavy? _Light could hardly move, much less protect himself.

Then, just as he realized how screwed he was, it started.

Matsuda put a finger on either side of Lights side and traced them, up and down. Light broke immediately into giggles, his laughter filling the room.

Everyone, besides Lights father, was a little surprised. Who knew Light had such a… cute laugh? It sounded so sweet and innocent.

Soon, Matsuda moved to Lights stomach. Even with his fingers just lightly tracing his skin, Lights giggles turned into really heavy giggles and light laughter, revealing his stomach was very ticklish.

"Gahahahaheheheheahahahaha! Stahahahaheheheheee! Nohohohoho! No! Stop it! Matsuda! Plehehehehese!"

Matsuda was enjoying himself immensely. Nothing about Lights attitude show he was even a little ticklish, much less, apparently, mind-blowingly ticklish.

Still just teasing, Matsuda grazed his fingers all over. The waist band of Lights pants, his ribs, his nips, and his neck.

On his neck, Light let out a short, girlish squeal, before bursting out into higher pitched giggles.

Ryuuzaki was shocked out of his fucking mind, to say the least. "Light Yagami, the person who I am positive is_ Kira, _is succumbing to _tickling?_ …WTF?"

Masuda didn't even fight the urge to step up the game. To start, he put his hands on Lights hips, and dug into the soft pockets.

Lights eyes flew open, he bucked high into the air, and he let out another high pitched squeal.

Feeling giddy himself, Matsuda started to poke all over Lights torso, causing him to let out a variation of yells along the lines of "Ah!", "Eek!", "Argh!" or "Gah!" all the while laughing loudly and writhing around like a grounded fish.

The ribs were just in bad, from Lights point of view. Matsuda tickled each one individually, all of them at once, and even right underneath.

Having pity, Matsuda allowed Light a breather.

"Matsu… da… *pant* …. Come on… let me… *wheeze* … up… please… *cough*…"

Soichiro walked up behind the two and put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder, then bent down to his ear. Whispering so that only that they could hear, he said,

"Matsuda, I'm actually happy you're doing this. Light hasn't let go like this in a long time. He's always business. But sometimes, it's good for him to just lose control. " Soichiro then smirked evilly "Now, his under arms aren't really ticklish at all, but there is this one spot…" he continued to tell Matsuda of the spot. It was Lights number 1 spot, the spot that would probably someday be the death of him.

Light, who was watching the exchange nervously, started to freak out. "What if Dad tells him? I will be so _fucked_."

Then, in a span of less than 30 seconds, a lot of things flashed through his mind; His life. He was fucked. He was going to write his Dads name in his Death Note. He was going to write Matsuda's name in his Death Note. He was going to die. He was still hungry. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

A single finger descended down to his bare stomach, heading straight for it; The Spot. Light started to panic, shaking his head from side to side, and trying to turn his body over to protect himself. When Matsuda got close enough, he paused teasingly. Light squeezed his eyes shut, and tensed his whole body, in an attempt to prepare for what was coming.

His bellybutton.

Oh God. His absolute worst spot. He hadn't been tickled there in _years,_ well, actually, he hadn't been tickled at all in years, but the main problem is this Spot.

Example- if Ryuuzaki tortured him in his bellybutton, he would actually confess himself of being Kira.

That was how bad it was.

Matsuda traced around the rim of The Spot, right on the edge, getting Light hyped up.

"Heheheheheheheahhaheeee! Matsuda, come on! Please! I'll do anything! Just not there! PLEASE!"

Matsuda grinned, and stuck his finger right in.

There was a spit second pause, and then,

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STAAHAHAHAP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLLLLLLEAASE! MAAHAHAHAHAASUDA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA!"

Matsuda was ecstatic. For someone to have this kind of spot, and to be able to know of it, it gives you a lot of power over a person. So what it meant was that he, Matsuda, had power over Light. And it felt _good._

Light was sure he was dying. Just any minute now, something inside of him was going to explode, and that would be the end of it. His stomach ached from laughing so hard, and not getting enough air to his lungs. His whole face was hurting because of his smile of ticklish aguish

After another whole _minute_ of it, Matsuda started to massage Lights hip with his unused hand. After that, it didn't take long,

"! …ha-ha… he…he he…ah…"

And with that, Lights eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he entered the land of the unconscious.

Matsuda smiled down at Lights calm, serene face. Already, he missed the sound of Lights adorable laughter and the feel of his soft, hyper- ticklish skin beneath his fingers. He hoped Light didn't hate him after this. Light was a good guy, and just too ticklish. Matsuda realized he would have to wait a while before anything like this could happen again, he would have to lull Light into a sense of security, and then, BAM!

Gently, Matsuda climbed off Light and with the help of Soichiro, picked him off the floor and placed him on the couch. As soon as he was down, Light curled into a protective ball and let out a soft sigh.

Everyone stared at him for a long moment, and then Ryuuzaki voiced everyone's thoughts, in his soft monotone, with his thumb at his lips.

"…I never would have guessed."


End file.
